


DISAPPEAR

by okrivqr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Late at Night, Light Angst, Memories, Reminiscing, Stars, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/pseuds/okrivqr
Summary: he lived as long as he could have a reason.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	DISAPPEAR

iwaizumi pulled down his scarf, releasing a breath of white fog. it was a cold night, stars dotting the black sky. the male blew hot breath in his hands, rubbing them together to create some heat.

iwaizumi looked up, connecting each white speckle with his brown eyes. if someone were to peer at his eyes, they'd describe them as gentle and soft. and it was true, he felt calm, sentimental, but tired.

the dark haired male trudged through the snow, feet numb from the cold. iwaizumi looked out to the distance, his former high school coming in view. it brought back memories that were buried ever since he left for university.

he made his way towards it, gazing at the windows from afar. it was dark, street lights illuminating his sight. iwaizumi pushed against the front gate, surprised when it opened.

he could see faint footprints in the snow, so he followed them. iwaizumi reach the gym, footsteps ending at the door. he pushed the gray door open, darkness filling his vision.

it was bit warmer inside, so he shuffled in. he wondered who could be out here at the dead of night. iwaizumi stood there in silence, taking in the nostalgic feeling of the gym floor that he could see because of the moonlight.

the squeaking shoes, bruises he gained from it. he looked at the walls, polished wood that he threw volleyballs at. then the court, where a net was supposed to be, and all the games he played came flooding back to him.

iwaizumi looked to his right, warm colors filling in the cool ones. oikawa was there, working his butt off like always. jump, serve, face drawn in stress, and iwaizumi wished to slap it off.

the boy reached up towards his neck, where a camera hung. he carried it around now, always taking pictures of things, things that only he thought oikawa would like. he looked out the door, furrowing his eyebrows when only he could see his pair of footsteps.

iwaizumi gripped the edges of the device, bringing it up to his face. he squinted, looking through the camera, and the sight surprised him. oikawa was on the other side, whole and healthy.

everything around him was full, full of color. the yellow of the sun, glow of the brunette's skin, everything. the court, walls, and floor being a cream brown. 

and in that moment, iwaizumi himself felt whole, happy. the boy's fingers clicked a shot, out of habit. a flash went off, iwaizumi slowly putting down his camera.

he was met with pitch black. he held the camera close to his chest, pinky tapping the metal. maybe he really did need sleep, because he was hallucinating again.

"i promise i'll keep filling your camera, tooru."


End file.
